Why do I still like you?
by FaultInOurDivergentGames
Summary: When Katniss reads a text she really doesnt want to see what will happen? Will her plan of revenge work or will Peeta soon realize she was lying. Read to find out : ) -Modern Day AU Katniss/Peeta Johanna/Gale Peeta/Glimmer Annie/Finnick Plus a lot more…
1. Chapter 1

**Katniss POV**

THIS IS NOT HOW I EXPECTED MY BREAKUP TO BE LIKE! Who breaks up with someone via text! That is just low.

**(**an: Peeta is **bold** Katniss normal)

**Hi i need to tell u somethin**

what u need

**I'm dumping you**

FUCK YOU

**Umm sorry ur not the same katniss i met 2 years ago**

MELLARK UR LIFE IS GONNA BE FUCKING HELL

* * *

_***1 week later***_

Me and Jo are currently going to Mellark bakery with a carrier bad each filled with paint,eggs, tissue paper and permanent marker. Peeta is gonna learn dumping me on text is NOT how you break up with Katniss Everdeen. When we get there we check to see if the bakery is closed and it is. Then we get the pink paint and cover Peeta's brand new Ferrari in it. Next we egg the car and the bakery and cover them with the toilet paper. Finally we get the marker and write on the wind shield FUCK YOU! I make Jo write it because Peeta hasn't seen her handwriting before.

I get a really good idea and i tell Jo she looks at me and smirks.

"Dang Everdeen you really wanna get him back don't you."I nod my head and we get in our car and drive to the most slutty clothes store in town. We both buy a loads of make up and hair dye. We also buy the most revealing, sluttiest clothes. We go home to dye our hair and do our make-up. Jo chose red hair dye and i chose blonde. I also brought contacts so he wouldn't recognize my grey eyes. After applying the make-up and dyeing our hair we got changed. I brought really short shorts and a incredibly short and tight crop top that makes my boobs hang out. Jo is wearing a really short mini skirt and a strapless tight fitting electric blue top. We drive to the restaurant that Peeta and his mates are at and enter. As soon as we walk in I see most of the single men are looking at us,even Peeta. We go to the table that's closest to Peeta's table. When we bend down we make sure we show our asses to them as much as possible. Then Jo texts me saying we should introduce ourselves and i agree. We walk over to them.

" Hiya I'm Ashley and this is Rebecca. Mind if we sit with you." I say in my country accent. Me and Jo can do really good country accents but nobody knows about it. I squeeze in next to Peeta and his best friend Gale. I start flirting with Peeta and then try to kiss him. He pushes me back and says something i wasn't expecting.

"I'm sorry Ashley I have a girlfriend" I nod.

"What is her name?" He looks at me sadly and says

"Her name is Katniss but i let her go." Jo stops chatting up Gale and looks at me and Peeta she quickly texts me. I wait for a minute and check it.

**WTF IS HE PLAYING AT.**

To be honest I don't know. But then i get an idea

"O. M. G are you talking about Katniss Everdeen!" He looks at me and nods" She has been in DEEP depression for the past week" Jo gets my idea into making him feel guilty so she speaks up.

"Oh yeah! I saw her yesterday self-harming! You did a real dick move rejecting her by text, man." By the look on his face he looks so guilt stricken he could cry.

* * *

**PEETA POV**

All of this happened because of that god damned dare. Katniss is now self harming! She's having suicidal thoughts and is in depression. I'm going to her house and since I forgot to bring my car I ask Ashley to take me but then she looks at me in complete shock

"Dude, if she see's you and she's in a bad mood she mig- she WILL kill you or herself." I contemplated what she said and realized that she was right. "Me and Rebecca will go. Rebecca will drop me of at my house she will see if Katniss wants to see you. If she does she will come back and pick you up. OK?" I nod and she gets her friend. Ashley says her goodbyes and kisses me on the cheek. I feel something I felt when Katniss kissed me._ WTF?! SHE ISN'T KATNISS._

* * *

**KATNISS POV**

YES! Our plan is working. Jo is dropping me of at my house. I wash the hair dye out of my hair and wash of the make-up. Then i mess my hair up to make it look like i haven't brushes it. Then I put red lip liner on my wrists to make it look like I have scars. I also add light black eye shadow under my eyes to make it look like I have bags. After a 10 minutes of waiting i hear a knock on the door. I quickly put onions under my eyes and walk over to the door. I open it and see Peeta. I pretend to be shocked and I slowly back away.

" Rebecca, why is he here?!" I do my best scared and sad face.

"Oh Katniss I'm sorry but he wanted to say something to you" Jo says in her country accent. She gives me a fake sympathetic look and leaves.

"OK Katniss I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do_ this_ to you. It was a dare by Finnick and as soon as you replied and I quote 'MELLARK YOUR LIFE IS GOING TO BE FUCKING HELL' I know that you wont forgive me straight after. But then today 2 REALLY desperate girls came into the bar I was in and tried to kiss me. And do you know what I said," I shake my head " I said 'No I'm sorry but I have a girlfriend.' Then the girl, who was called Ashley asked what her name was and I said your name." I start crying, not for the acting but because I actually feel lonely and I want Peeta back. Before he can continue I shut him up by kissing him passionately. He pulls away first, panting like an excited puppy.

"Let's fuck" He nods his head frantically. I literally rip my shirt and panties of. Even though me and Peeta have been dating for 2 years he still goes wide eyes when he sees me naked.

"See something you like Mellark?!" He nods and I smirk."Take your clothes off and go upstairs " He does as I say and he undressed and goes into my bedroom.

* * *

***1 HOUR LATER***

"Wow! Make up sex if the best" Is all that Peeta can say. Can I say I totally agree with him. Just as I drift of into the land of sleep Jo calls me. I walk out of the bedroom and into the living room before answering.

"So, Brainless what's up in the hood"

"Jo, why are yo calling at"I check the time"WHAT THE FUCK IT'S 1 AM WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME!"I shout whisper

"I had sex with Gale"

"Wow! I wasn't expecting that"

"He also knows that you are Ashley"

"SHIT! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING SHIT. SHIT. SHIT" I shout making Peeta groan loudly in annoyance.

"OK! Answer this honestly WHO DA FUCK IS IN BED WITH YOU!"

I hear Peeta groan again and go back to sleep "Um... This is awkward"

"It's Peeta isn't it"

"No,maybe,yes"

"FUCKING HELL KATNISS. YOU HAD MAKE-UP SEX DIDN'T YOU. WAIT I KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT. I KNOW YOU HAD FUCKING SEX WITH MELLARK!"

"Who's on the phone Katniss?"I hear Peeta ask half awake.

I reply "It's just Jo and I'm just hanging up."

"Hanging up my ass brainl-"I hang up on her and climb into bed again. I drift of into sleep only to woken up after what seems like minutes of sleeping.

"Katniss what did Jo want?" He knows what my worried and concerned face is but i don't want to tell him that I was actually Ashley. So instead of facing him I get dressed and pack my bags, ignoring Peeta's constant asking why I'm leaving.

"Katniss what have I done wrong!" He says with tears in his eyes.

"It's not you Peeta. It's me. I'm sorry but we cant continue dating." I say the last part quietly but then I start crying uncontrollably. Peeta trys to comfort me but I reject every offer he gives me. When I finish packing I carry my bags downstairs, only to see the sight of Jo, Gale and Peeta talking. Jo notices me first and i put my finger to my lips telling her to be quiet and not to give of a warning i'm here. Then something important comes to mind so I quickly text her.

(an:**BOLD=KATNISS** _Italics= Jo)_

**HAS GALE TOLD PEETA ABOUT THE WHOLE ASHLEY SCANDAL**

_No but he's getting to that part now. Actually he's saying how Ashley's eyes were the same shape as yours and how her hair is the same length of yours_

**SHIT :(**

I see Jo texting me back but see stops suddenly and look up with a pale face. I immediately know whats happened. _DAMN GALE! NEXT TIME PEETA SEE'S HIM WILL BE AT HIS FUNERAL AND THE NEXT TIME HE SEE'S ME WILL BE WHEN I'M IN JAIL FOR MURDER!_ Gale unfortunately looks behind him and see's me at the bottom of the stairs. Before he can say anything I run up the stairs really quietly and lock my bedroom door. Peeta must have heard me slam the door as i hear him whispering on the other side of the door.

"why did you trash my car and why did you pretend self-harming. That's just messed up!" I start crying and realize that someone like Peeta deserves someone better than me. Actually he would be better if I wasn't even in the world now. Then I get an idea in my head and I walk into the bathroom installed in my bedroom and get a bottle of sleeping pills. Peeta must have heard the rattling of the pills in the bottle as he starts crying and saying stuff like "Please Katniss no!" I realize how much I messed his life up and I make a mental list of the many times Peeta messed up his life for me. I also take a pill for each reason

1. His family doesn't talk to him because they think that him dating me is the worst decision he has ever made

2. He used up a LOT of his savings for the bakery on my college funds.

3. When he met me he was dating a girl called Glimmer who was the perfect woman for him, but he dumped her for me.

4. He quit his Job for me when I was grieving the loss of one of my best friends, Madge.

5. He paid for therapy for my ex-alcoholic uncle, Haymitch

The pills start taking effect and my mind starts getting foggy, so instead of making the list I take a handful of pills in my hand and swallow them. The last thing I see before everything goes black is an axe going through the door and Peeta running to me with Gale on the phone to who I think is 911. I slowly close my eyes and hear Peeta crying hysterically.

* * *

**PEETA POV**

What have I done?!. I start crying as I see Katniss close her eyes slowly. I put my hand where her heart is and feel her heartbeat slowing down. The paramedics arrive and they look at me apologetically. One decides to speak up.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this but there's a 80/20 chance she won't survive as the active ingredient in the pills, night-lock is poisonous if consumed in great amounts" Knowing that Katniss might die because of me. Jo must be able to read minds as she tells me that it wasn't my fault. I watch as they take Katniss down to the ambulance. I phone my family and tell them that Katniss tried to commit suicide. Most of my family loved/loves Katniss but only a few think that I could do better but that's only because they don't give a shit if I'm in love and only care about the financial background of my partners. I must have been standing looking down the road the ambulance went down as I see Jo with a concerned look on her face.

"Shhh, Katniss will be fine. She's a fighter and will make it through." but by the look on her face I can tell a small part of her knows that Katniss probably wont survive.

* * *

**KATNISS POV**

I open my eyes to see I'm in a hospital room. I wonder how long I've been here so I look at the calendar. December 9th! _WTF! I TRIED TO KILL MYSELF ON SEPTEMBER 16th_ I de-attach the heart monitor thingy and a load of doctors come running in concerned that im dead. As soon as they see me alive and well the looks of worry spread out amongst them has turned into a look of pure happiness and shock. I hear a nurse say something that i didn't want to hear

_Call Mr. Mellark and tell him to bring his girlfriend as his best friend has just woke-up from the coma!_

* * *

**AN:** Should I continue this? R&R if you want more! PM me if you have a idea for the fic :)

-Lily


	2. Chapter 2- PLOT TWIST (dun dun dun

**PEETA'S POV**

"WAIT WHAT?!" Currently I'm on the phone to the hospital Katniss is at. They're saying that she's awake fro her coma! I quickly get up and smooth out my hair and put my shoes on. I speed down the highway nearly crashing into 10-15 cars. When I enter the ward Katniss is in they show me the room she's in. At present she's smiling and laughing at a doctor but when she see's me in the doorway her look of happiness turns into a look of fear, longing, annoyance and sadness.

"Hey" Is all she can say and I respect her for that as she was the one who kinda ended our relationship. Then she whispers something to her doctor and he hesitates before nodding. She swings her legs around and stands up. At first she wobbles as she hasn't walked in_ 3 MONTHS_. Slowly she walks to me and puts her hand on my shoulder to steady herself. Then she looks into my eyes and slowly moves closer towards me. Then suddenly she kisses me hungrily but I don't kiss back.

"You said that you hated me Katniss, Why are you kissing me?" She looks at me for a moment confused then she starts crying. Then when she's finished crying she slaps me?

"YOU"she points a finger at me."ARE A EVIL SCHEMING BITCH!"She all but shouts so the whole hospital can hear her. I look at her confused and she slaps me again. Then she looks at my very red cheek and starts to cry. When she finishes crying she looks up at me.

"I'm so sorry Peeta"she whispers in my ear"I should of died and you should of had someone better than me.!"I look at her and she looks really sad. My mind no longer appears to be in control of my mouth and I kiss Katniss. At first she was in shock but then started kissing back. We got interrupted by someone coughing behind us and when Katniss sees who it is she lets go of me and runs to them I turn around and see Katniss' sister and mother and her best friends Jo, Annie and Madge.

"Brainless, you've been discharged but you have to live with me for awhile cause your on suicide and self-harm watch. Okay?" She nods and Annie passes her some clothes to change continues after she sees Katniss' confused expression.

"We packed all of your shit and its at my house. Also hurry up cuz I wanna have food." Kat laughs slightly and sends all of us out of her room. When she comes out she looks amazing. Her hair is loose and she's wearing black leggings and a bright orange top that gradually gets lighter at the bottom.

* * *

We all agreed on going for dinner together. Annie also asked if Finnick could come and we all said yes. Madge said that we all should meet by the meadow at 7 and we all nod in agreement. By the time 7 comes I've showered and i'm wearing my black jeans and a white shirt. When I get to the meadow saying that madge went overboard is an understatement. She has brought a big gazebo and when she said she would invite a few of her friends she invited around 35 people. I see Madge along with some of the others talking to some of our old friends. I also see Katniss walking behind a tree when I get there I see Katniss making out with my now ex-best friend Gale. I walk closer to them and as soon as Katniss see's me standing there her eyes go wide and she gasps. The next thing I remember is me walking up to Gale, punching him and then him punching me in my left temple


End file.
